Audio Log
Audio logs, also known as cassette players, are unobtainable items from Bendy and the Ink Machine. Two audio logs first appears in Chapter 1 and several more of them appear in Chapter 2, 3 and possible 4, with each of them recorded by different people. Usage The audio logs are considered as diary tapes recorded by multiple employees of Joey Drew Studios. Interacting each one plays the recorded voice of several known studio employees. Gameplay Chapter 1: Moving Pictures The first log is located from the narrowed room and features the voice of Wally Franks, who talks about the Ink Machine, as well as the strange behavior of Joey. There is also a second audio log from Thomas Connor complaining how the Ink Machine always tends to shut down and he always has to fix it, he also states that he doesn't want to work for Joey anymore and wants to quit working at Joey Drew Studios. Chapter 2: The Old Song There are several audio logs featuring the other employees of Joey Drew Studios, those being: Wally Franks, Sammy Lawrence, Norman Polk, and Susie Campbell. The radio messages range from tips on how to complete the chapter to employees talking about their experience at Joey Drew Studios and three other worker's mentions about Sammy. Chapter 3: Rise and Fall There are more audio logs in this chapter Henry can find, (only 3 are exclusive). In this chapter we are introduced to a character named Shawn Flynn who worked in the toy factory of the studio and complained how Joey could get annoyed if the Bendy toys were painted incorrectly and revealed that Alice Angel wasn't a popular character, as previously believed. The next two tapes are found depending on the players actions, as Henry will only be able to listen to one of them due to the path selection, If Henry chooses the "demon path" room then Henry will be able to listen to Joey Drew's voice, where he talks about how belief can make everyone succeed, rich, and powerful, even stating that it can also cheat death. If Henry chooses the "angel path" room then Henry will be able to listen to Susie Campbell, who is extremely emotional and stressed, due to Sammy hiring a new person named Allison Pendle, to replace Susie as the voice actor for Alice Angel without any reason. Right after Henry enters Level 9, Thomas Connor's second audio log is located from the shelf and talks about how the elevator manages to shut down and his boycott to ever use it. While entering Alice's stage if Henry goes to the right of the path he get to see another cassette player of Susie saying how she has a love interest for Joey and also evidence of her being to attached to Alice Angel. Also after receiving the axe there is a boarded up door, Henry can cut the boards, open the door, and discover the audio log of Grant Cohen who talks about how Joey has a big secret that he does not want the staff to know. From the ink river on Level P where Henry first encountered the Projectionist and a tape of Wally Franks talking about how the employees have been noticeably angry and that he thinks they should lighten up. The next tape is located on top of a crate on Level 14, when Henry goes on a task to collect the ink hearts, the second tape of Norman Polk can be found here, where he explains that he always watches the people working and nobody notices. Now the last tape has steps to it. When Henry goes to get the ink hearts instead of going to the elevator what Henry needs to do is go around the back and break the boards blocking a pipe valve with the Gent pipe and go to the pipe valve. Turn the valve to pump out the ink, now go to the elevator and go to the 9th floor. But instead of going to [["Alice"|"Alice"]], go to the stairs mark with the Bendy cutout's head and look around (if Henry recalls there was a room filled to the brim with ink). If Henry finds it, there will be a door. Open it to reveal a table with an book with Bendy on it, and an audio log that has the voice of Henry himself. He explains about how he helped Joey create the the studio, and how two weeks into working with Joey. He would give ideas but Joey would always change them, and that his job has prevented him from seeing a person named Linda in a long time. He then states that he has an idea for a new character, very much unexplained if he is referring to an existing character or an unseen character. Audio Gallery Radiospeaker.png|The audio log from Chapter 1 on the wall. TheVoiceonTheWall.gif|Wally Franks' audio log from Chapter 1 on. Hallcloset.PNG|A cassette as seen in hall closet in Chapter 2 (on the left hand side of the second shelf.) 14.png|Sammy's recording from inside Wally's closet. Audio log ui.png|The popup for when a recording plays. DudeJustLeaveAlready.png|An official merchandise design that features the cassette, along with one of Wally's quotes. Narrowed-Room.jpg|Wally's cassette from the narrowed room, uploaded by Bendy from Twitter. Misc 02 texture.png|The diary cassette's texture map (bottom right) with a bunch of other items. Cassette player normal.png|The diary cassette's mesh from the prototype. Category:Items Category:Unobtainable items